Shield me from my Injustice
by PunknOrtonlover
Summary: Haley is dating a member of The Shield...what happens when a love triangle forms sucky summary but the story is better sexual content inside I only own Haley and the plot and xxFallingSkiesxx owns her character Taylor


It was Dean and Seth vs Team Hell No; a match both men of The Shield knew they could easily win. They'd done it dozens of times before and this time was no different. Dean's cold blue eyes watched as Seth pinned Daniel Bryan for the win. The ref held up both guys hands in victory. Seth went to hug Dean; the bro hug they always did after a match, and that's when it happened..

Dean's eyes darkened and he pushed Seth away. Seth's brown eyes widened.

"Dude, what the hell?"

Dean smirked and shook his head; then he tackled the man that was once his friend and began wailing on him.

Haley's hazel eyes widened in horror as she watched her husband beat down his best friend. Something had happened that made him snap; that was the only thing Haley could think of as she climbed the stairs.

"You think you can take her away from me! Why can't you just let her go Seth...she's with me and we were happy!" Dean fumed as he punched his former ally over and over.

Seth tried to block the punches the best he could but it was like Dean was possessed with some unknown force.

The words caught Haley's ears, and at that point Seth must've realized what Dean knew; he just let the man hit him.

"Dammit...Dean...listen-" Haley's voice called out as she stood against the turnbuckle; tears forming in her eyes. "Dean, baby, stop it!"

His fist paused in midair; her voice rocked him to his core, but the rage didn't subside. "You're dead to me Rollins! The both of you!" Dean called out, and Haley felt her heart stop

She got into the ring even though her conscience screamed at her to stay back. She reached out to Dean but he recoiled. "Don't! Don't touch me!"

Haley shook her head "Dean just listen-"

He stepped back from the both of them; his chest heaving and his blue eyes filled with rage. Under all that anger was still pain; it had to be, as a tear slid down his face. "No! I'm not going to. I'm sorry I hurt you man. I never expected to love her. But you...you two...lied to me! And now I spent a year of my life being lied to and raising someone else's child! It's all a lie."

Haley's heart broke even more; tears freely fell from her eyes "I love you Dean! Mira-"

Dean shook his head and back away even more "I'm done with you both"

Haley stood there as she watched Dean leave through the crowd. Seth ran his hand over his jaw; he watched Haley. She was a wreck. Instead of checking on him, she went backstage, the crowd going crazy still. Rushing through the arena, she passed Phil and Taylor who she knew wanted to ask questions and check on her. Making her way through, she found Dean in the locker room; throwing things around.

"Dean.." she began, walking toward him

"Haley get out! I don't want to see you right now" he stated, not even looking over his shoulder.

"Would you just let me explain..." she rotated her wedding ring on her finger nervously. Her heart was racing and legs were shaky. She was used to her heart racing when it came to Dean; he had that effect on her.

Dean didn't want to go near her; now now, and maybe not ever again. He still loved her, that's the part that sucked the most. "Fine Haley. You have five minutes. Tell me another lie why don't ya"

She bit her lip as she thought how to explain this messy situation. "I know I should have told you when I found out, I just- she loves you so damn much and I don't want to take that away from you. Dean please.." she moved closer and she saw him tense up.

"Haley, you lied to me about our daughter! No; wait...your and Seth's daughter!" he wanted to sound angry; but his tone came out more hurt than anything.

"Because no matter what she will always be your daughter! And you're my husband, and I love you"

"She's not fucking mine Haley! She's Seth's, but you just let me believe she was mine because you were afraid it would send me off the deep end!" Dean fumed as he looked at her. Even though he was hurt and angry; his heart still ached for her. Seeing her broken like she was he wanted to pull her into his arms but the damage was done and there was no going back to what they were.

Haley took a step closer; against her better judgement. "Because it is! So what if she's actually Seth's? You've been there since day one and you love her. She adores you. You're her father Dean; fuck what DNA says"

"You lied to me" he knocked over his bag in frustration and Haley jumped slightly. Dean smirked as she wrapped her arms around herself "I'm a scary guy Hales, you should leave"

Haley being her stubborn self shook her head "Not until I know we can get through this"

His eyes darkened "Get out Haley...I can't stand to look at you right now"

Haley knew she should leave; if she kept pushing it it would make things worse between them. "At least say goodbye to her" Haley said defiantly

Dean's eyes softened at the mere thought of his beautiful Mira. "I'll come by in the morning" he answered and turned his back to her again

Haley took a deep breath as she felt her world falling apart "Okay; in the morning then. Bye Dean" she turned around and leaves the locker room


End file.
